


Day 3: From Top to Bottom

by Apollynos



Series: 30 Days OTP/NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anal Sex, Bottom Patroclus, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, POV Patroclus, Smut, Top Achilles, my own challenge list, no regrets, patrochilles - Freeform, switched position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: Achilles suggest to change positions during the Sex and Patroclus is more than willingly to do so.





	Day 3: From Top to Bottom

Quickly we had lost ourselves in a hot long kiss.  
I propped myself down on the ground with my left hand behind me, while my right hand found its way into Achilles' hair. I grabbed his neck and pressed him closer to me, opening my lips slightly to allow his tongue to enter my mouth.  
I felt Achilles' hands move away from my chest and up to my shoulders. He opened the needle that held the fabric together and let it slide down my upper body. His warm, slender hands moved gently back over my bare chest, gently he brushed my nipples with his fingertips and twirling them playfully between his fingers until they hardened.  
I let out a heated sigh and pushed a little more towards him, which made Achilles smile.

"So impatient?" He asked playfully.  
"No," I replied softly to his lips, biting his lower lip gently. "At least not as impatient as you always are." I grinned at him cheekily as Achilles blushed slightly and looked to the side, mumbling something incomprehensible to me and gently placing my arms around his hips.  
"I'm a bit impatient," I admitted quietly and pinched his butt gently.  
"Mhh I thought to myself ~", he whispered with a grin. "I would like to trade the positions today ~"

That was new.  
I blinked in surprise and looked up at him.

"I have nothing against that," I said.  
"We ... Can we guide each other a bit?", he suggested directly and I nodded as an answer, kissing his cheekbone down to his full lips.  
Achilles promptly returned the kiss and let his hands sink lower, he slipped his one hand under the skirt of my tunic and gently stroked my thigh. Always just past my hard cock.  
I moaned softly into the kiss and moved towards him challenging, which made him grin. He released the kiss and got down from my pelvis, then he pushed my tunic from my body and looked at me with lust-veiled green eyes.

"You like that sight, don't you?"  
"Always, you are so beautiful Patroclus", he whispered and stroked with his fingertips over my stomach, my hip bones and than down to my strong excitement. I bent my legs a bit and spread them for him, he understood this "invitation" and drove his hand a little deeper, stroked flat over my entrance, while grazing my testicles again and again. An excited sigh came over my lips, I closed my eyes and put my head back.

"Achilles ~," I sighed softly. "You are welcome to use your fingers."  
To give him a little more confidence in it, I continued to widen my legs for him to give him better access.  
"I hope I don't hurt you, I just try it the way you always do it with me," he said quietly, circling his finger over my muscle ring.  
It felt good until now.  
Then he carefully inserted his finger, which made me cramp slightly. It was almost uncomfortable.

"Is it okay?" He asked worriedly.  
"Just unfamiliar, give me a bit," I replied, trying to get used to the feeling.

And I succeeded, I relaxed halfway, and this unpleasant feeling quickly changed into arousal and desire.  
I moved my hips carefully and gave Achilles a sign to move. He pulled his finger out and entered again.

... and slowly the desire for more grew bigger and bigger ...

"Patroclus, may I ...?", The question hung unfinished in the air but I knew exactly what he was getting to ask and I nodded.  
"Please, I would like to feel you," I mumbled, looking at him. He smiled and sat down between my legs, his wet tip grazing my willing hole.

"Ready?"  
"Yes."

Carefully, Achilles pushed his cock nto me, it was so much more unfamiliar than the finger before and almost a bit more painful.

And if I didn't think Achilles' cock was big before, then I do it now.  
He was really big and was already filling up my hole. I also think he wasn't even completely inside me.

I groaned painfully and closed my eyes. I felt Achilles leaning over me and giving gentle kisses to my neck and collarbone as he slowly pushed deeper and deeper into me. I automatically tensed.  
"I'll wait a minute, okay?" Achilles said quietly, stroking his hand over my cheek.  
"Yes please, it's really painful somehow," I admitted, blushing slightly, before adding, "But somehow it feels good too."  
"It does, feeling you around me is also something new and somehow more exciting, you're so tight and warm and it makes me so horny..."

I smirked slightly and said, "You always feel so good, when I am in your tight, wet and warm hole and I love it."

Achilles laughed softly.  
"Can I go on ...?" He finally asked uncertainly and I nodded, moved a little under him before he continued to push deeper inside me and finally sunk completely into me.

He groaned softly as well as me.

It was a really indescribable feeling to feel him so deep in me and with all the gods of Olympus, I would never want to miss that feeling again.

We should change positions more often, I thought by myself.

I finally rolled my hips against his to indicate that he was allowed to move quietly. I wanted to feel him more inside me. Achilles understood the little hint and withdrew from me, then pushed back into me.  
We maintained this rhythm and finally we moved groaning in unison. I let my hand wander from his back down to my hard cock and wrap my hand around it. I rubbed my length up and down with my hand as Achilles thrust deeper into me and suddenly ....

"Ah ~ Achilles ...!" I cried out loud when he had caught something in me what excited lightning shot through my body. Ambitious, Achilles kept this angle and pushed harder and deeper into me, his pace was always faster and faster.

Our moans mingled and I grabbed his neck with my free hand, pulled him down to me and gave him a wet quick kiss on the lips. I thrust into my hand one last time until I reached my orgasm loudly moaning.

I let my head fall back to the floor and pulled my hand away from my cock, which pumped everything out and spread the sperm between our sweaty bodies.

Some overstimulating thrust later, finally Achilles came groaning loud and deep inside me. It was an unfamiliar but good feeling as his warm sperm spread in me. Breathing heavily, he withdrew from me, leaving a strange emptiness behind me.

"You were awesome," I murmured contentedly and took Achilles in my arms as he lay down next to me.  
"Thanks," he laughed softly, "Can we do more often, if you like?"  
"Anytime, it felt very good ~"  
"I almost thought so."


End file.
